Inventor
Background The Inventor is the fourth competitor to enter the dungeon. She is yellow and has glasses. Gameplay Special: Scrap a piece of equipment for a gadget after each successful fight. Starts with Heat Ray gadget. Limit break: Focus- all dice turn into 6's. Gadgets: The inventor destroys her equipment and creates a new gadget every fight. Running away does not count towards this. She finds more equipment than the others because of this. Planning ahead is very important. * Even if you have all 6 equipment slots filled with size 1 equipment, you only get 3 to choose from to scrap for a new gadget. * If Scrap Metal is equipped, it is always available to be scrapped. * Note on Episode 5 and 6 there are more variation of "scrap" (namely: Scrap Spear, Scrap Club, Scrap Book, Scrap Bump, Scrap Nettle, and Rotten Egg) which are always offered as one of the options to scrap for a new gadget at the end of a battle. Inventor Levels Episodes Episode 1: Enter the Inventor Manage your inventory the Inventor-y way: turn those boring old swords and shields into neat little gadgets! * Standard Rules. Episode 2: Double Rubble There's so much equipment lying around - why make one gadget after each combat when you can make two? Wait, not "can" – "must", that's the word. * Find extra equipment. Start with double equipment, and upgraded Hammers. Make twice as many gadgets. Start with the gadgets Heat Ray and Jetpack Starting equipment is Hammer+ x 2, Spanner x 2, Pea Shooter x 2 Whenever you open a chest, you will find 2 of the same item inside. Special ability and Limit Break are the same as Episode 1 (except that you have 2 gadgets instead of 1). Level up rewards are the same as Episode 1. Episode 3: The Inevitability of Rust In a damp and grimy dungeon, some of your equipment is bound to break eventually. It's lucky you're so good at improvisation! *Don't create gadgets after each fight. All equipment is reuseable. All equipment breaks after 4 uses. Broken equipment immediately becomes a gadget. Start with the gadget Focus Starting equipment is Hammer, Duplicate, and Short Sword Special ability and Limit Break are the same as Episode 1. Level 3 reward is replaced with your choice of Grindstone OR Doppeldice You can still only have 1 gadget at a time. Equipment is marked with a dice image to show how many uses it has left before rusting. Episode 4: The Elimination Round: Inventor You've got your usual equipment, usual health, everything. It's a shame all your enemies have extra health and upgraded weapons. * Enemies get 10% extra health. All enemy equipment is upgraded. Starting gadget, starting equipment, special ability, Limit Break, and level up rewards are the same as Episode 1. Episode 5: Parallel Universe: Inventor Woah, everything's different! * Enemies get 10% extra health. Status effects work differently. All of the equipment has been changed. Starting gadget is Replicate Starting equipment is Screwdriver, Scrap Club, and Capacitor Level 3 reward is replaced with your choice of Molotov Cocktail OR Doppeltwice Episode 6: Bonus Round: Inventor Everything's back to normal again! Until you go down a floor - the further you go into the dungeons, the more the rules change... * Start with standard rules. Gain bonus rules as you descend further. Starting gadget is Replicate You always start with Spanner and Capacitor plus your choice from 2 (or 3, if Hard Mode is unlocked) of the following: * Hammer * Screwdriver * Shovel * Whip * Lament No additional equipment is given on level up. Category:Competitors Quotes Initial Description: "Oh wow, this place is so cool! The doors! The spotlights! Oops, sorry, I mean, thanks for having me on the show!" Middle Description: "Are all these sets on a big rotating stage? How does the shopkeeper move around so fast? I guess if I win ultimate knowledge, I can find out!" Endgame Description: "The closer I look at all these contraptions and gadgets, the more they seem built to stop us from winning. But that can't be right!" Post Endgame Description: "Now that we're not all distracted by trying to escape, maybe I'll finally be able to figure out how this place works!"